


Untitled Prompt Fill #3

by asuninside



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuninside/pseuds/asuninside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous prompted: Um, Klaine prompt? Kurt and Blaine are ND rivals blissfully unaware of their mutual crushes on each other. Mr. Shue assigns them to do a duet together. The Theme? Love songs. Things escalate from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Prompt Fill #3

“Love songs!” Mr. Shuester crows, clapping his hands together. Rachel turns in her chair and beams at Finn. Behind them, Mike and Tina do the same. Beatific smile on his face, Mr. Shuester says, “Assigned partners! Get psyched!” Suffice to say the New Directions are less than psyched. 

There’s a lot of grumbling as Mr. Shue begins drawing names from a hat. Rachel ends up with Sam, Mike with Sugar, Tina with Rory, Santana with Artie, Joe with Mercedes, Quinn with Finn, Puck with Brittany and, “So that means Kurt, you’ll be with Blaine.” The two stare at him in horror from opposite sides of the room. Nothing good can come from this.

*

“Come on Kurt, Come What May is easily in the top five greatest love songs of all time!” Kurt narrows his eyes at Blaine. “Absolutely not. I mean, yes, it is, but I’m not singing it with _you_.”

If Kurt’s not mistaken, Blaine seems to wilt a little bit. “And why not?” Kurt crosses his arms. “That song is about romance and passion. It _means_ something. I’m not going to sing that duetif it doesn’t mean something.” Blaine huffs out a breath. “Okay, I get that we don’t always see eye to eye, but come _on!_ We’d _kill_ it with that song! Don’t you want free dinner at Breadstix?” 

Kurt arches an eyebrow. “I don’t intend on suffering through cholesterol induced cardiac arrest at the hands of a plate of soggy manicotti. So, no.” 

Kurt could swear Blaine’s mouth twitches up for a moment, but then he blinks and it’s gone. Blaine has his fingers laced together behind his head and seems to be trying to keep his cool. His polite tone sounds forced when he says, “Okay then. What do you propose we sing?”

Kurt turns and glides over to the piano, perching on the bench and crossing his legs. He says nothing. Blaine looks more agitated than Kurt has ever seen him. 

He’s standing across the stage, feet apart, shoulders tense in his red checked shirt and grey sweater vest. Kurt, for all he can’t stand Blaine Anderson and his solo-hogging tendencies, will concede that the boy has more dress sense than the rest of New Directions put together, excluding himself of course.

He sits In silence for another minute, pretending to examine his nails while really waiting for Blaine to react. He doesn’t. 

With the air of the very put upon Kurt decides to admit defeat. Moulin Rouge is a weakness. “We’ll sing it. I’m Satine. If you screw up Ewan’s part I will end you.” 

*

** Four Months Later **

Blaine tilts his face up and Kurt leans down to press their mouths together. He tastes the cinnamon gum Blaine had been chewing earlier and the barest hint of the pistachio-dark chocolate mousse cake they had shared mingling with it. 

He slips his tongue past Blaine’s lips and Blaine responds in kind, sucking it slowly and with practiced ease. When they break apart with a tiny, wet sound, Blaine says, “I love you.” Kurt lowers his head to rest on Blaine’s chest. “I love you too.”

Blaine chuckles a little and murmurs, “If you’d said that to me back in October I would’ve thought I was dreaming.” “Has it really only been four months since that assignment?” Kurt asks. Cheesy as it is, Kurt can’t actually remember what it feels like to _not_ be completely and utterly in love with Blaine. 

It’s like asking him to remember his first steps or the texture of his first pair of socks. Blaine snakes his hand around Kurt’s waist and curls his fingers against Kurt’s cashmere sweater. “I guess even the most hated of teammates are susceptible to the power of what is arguably the most incredible love song ever written.”

Kurt snorts. “I’m pretty sure it was actually the game of spin the bottle at Rachel’s disaster of a house party that weekend.” Blaine pouts. “What about me convincing Mr. Shue to change our prize from Breadstix to theatre tickets? That was totally romantic.” 

“It was a Columbus community theatre production of _Wicked,_ Blaine. The lead cracked during Defying Gravity. Twice.” Blaine rolls his eyes and presses a kiss to the top of Kurt’s head. “Whatever. The point is that we got here and thank goodness for Mr. Shue’s ridiculous excuses for weekly assignments.” 

Kurt makes an affirmative noise and moves up Blaine’s body enough to reach his mouth, cupping a hand around the back of his head and pulling him into another kiss. _Thank goodness indeed_. 


End file.
